1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable spanner having a torque detection function, and more particularly to an adjustable spanner having a torque detection device that is mounted on the connection of the handle portion and the drive portion having a smaller structural strength, so that the torque detection device can detect the torque of the adjustable spanner exactly and sensitively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional adjustable spanner comprises a main body having a first end formed with a handle portion and a second end formed with a drive portion having a fixed jaw and a slideway, an adjustment screw rotatably mounted in the main body, and a movable jaw movably mounted on the drive portion and having a bottom formed with a rack slidably mounted in the slideway and engaged with the adjustment screw. Thus, the rack of the movable jaw is moved by rotation of the adjustment screw, so that the movable jaw is moved relative to the fixed jaw. Thus, the user's one hand can hold the handle portion to rotate the drive portion so as to rotate a screw member on a workpiece.
However, the connection of the handle portion and the drive portion has a smaller structural strength, so that the conventional adjustable spanner is easily deformed or broken at the connection of the handle portion and the drive portion due to an excessive torque.